


Blind Love

by PhanficAndChill



Category: Amazing Phil, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, your mum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanficAndChill/pseuds/PhanficAndChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first thing I have ever publicly written, so please give any advice you think I could use. Thank you for reading ^_^</p></blockquote>





	Blind Love

As I pull up to what will now be my home, I start to worry for the first time about what my new school will be like. I (or rather my mum) already talked to the principal about making accommodations, but I'm still not quite sure if I'll be as well off as I was in my last school, or if the students here would be freindly.  
I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts as my dog, Kara, decides that she needs to jump out of the car and pull me along with her. I groan, but to be honest I don't really mind. She's my princess, and I love her too much to be mad at her. Unluckily for me, she seems to be completely aware of that fact.   
After I regain my balance, I decide to help with unpacking, but my mum pretty much said it was more trouble than it was worth and told me to wait in the car while my older, far more athletic brother unpacked the uhaul for the both of us. I quickly realized with my Sherlock-esque deduction skills that it was just an excuse to go get pizza. Okay, well, the fact that my mum said so the moment she got back in the car might have given it away a bit, but technically that could've been an excuse to take me to the dentist or something, so I don't have to give up my dreams quite yet. Luckily there's a pizza shop about five minutes from our new house because I'm probably going to die of hunger within the next twenty minutes if I don't eat anything since I had decided to skip breakfast like an idiot (I'd underestimated the distance we would be driving.)   
We get to the pizza place and decide on pepperoni and olive, then decide to sit inside the place while we wait for it.   
"So Philly, are you scared for your first day?" She asks in her 'concerned mother' voice.  
"Well not too much, but of course I am a little bit... Do you think I'll be able to make friends tomorrow?" I asked, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.   
"Of course you will. Phil, you are a kind, generous, and all around amazing human being. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" She said, and in that moment I realised that I probably couldn't have a kinder or more supportive mother, and all I could do was smile in response. To further prove me right, she follows this up with "Speaking of your obvious irresistibility," (I scoffed slightly at that bit) "The boy behind the counter seems to have a slight crush on you. He's been staring at you with a goofy grin on his face since we walked in here. It's kind of adorable really. You want me to tell you what he looks like?"   
I can feel my face turn red as a tomato as I nod, and she continues. "He has medium-dark brown hair, and it's cut the same way yours is except it's been parted the other way. He has somewhat pale skin, so he probably doesn't go outdoors often, so you already have one thing in common-"  
"Mom!"   
"Sorry, just playing. Anyways, he has caramel coloured eyes... Quite pretty really, especially for a guy. Like Zach Efron. Excellent bone structure as well. All in all, he's hot. Your age as well."   
"Well after all that he better not be in his sixties!" I chuckle.   
After a while, our pizza is ready and we go home to help finish up, but I spend a lot of time thinking about the pizza guy. My mom wouldn't make that up, or at least she hadn't before. I end up falling asleep thinking about him and my new school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever publicly written, so please give any advice you think I could use. Thank you for reading ^_^


End file.
